


Multiple Bodies and Where To Hide Them

by lizardjuice



Category: Clue (1985), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Newt is a Player, Queenie is still bae asf, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardjuice/pseuds/lizardjuice
Summary: NEW ENGLAND, 1954--------------------------"Ladies and gentlemen, you all have one thing in common.You're all being blackmailed. For some considerable time, all of you have been paying what you can afford and, in some cases, more than you can afford to someone who threatens to expose you. And none of you know who's blackmailing you, do you?"--------------------------CHARACTERSPercival Graves- WadsworthJacob- Colonel MustardQueenie- Miss ScarletTina- Mrs. WhiteNewt- Professor PlumCredence- Mr. GreenSeraphina Picquery- Mrs. PeacockGrindelwald- Mr. Boddy---------------------------I actually don't know why I did this. I think I hoped it'd be funny, I don't know.R.I.P. lizard's writing career2015-2017





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS TRASH
> 
> This is NOT exactly like the movie. Everyone knows each other in this, for the most part!

So, I'm CURRYently trying to not make this sound like trash, which is hard, because it is.

Also, did you get my pun?? Haha, I crack myself up.

("Clue" is a movie starring Tim Curry if you didn't know.)

It's 12:37 AM. I should be in bed. But no, here I am typing when I have theater all day tomorrow/today. KMS.

 

love,

lizard


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some characters arrive.

NEW ENGLAND, 1954

 

Say what you will about nighttime in the middle of nowhere- but it’s not the least bit enjoyable. A glossy black Buick Super turns into a road leading up to a large, bleak mansion on a hill, its driver scarcely having to hit the brakes to turn his key into a small box. The house’s wide gates open, and the man continues the ascent up the hill.

 

Two barking mutts greet him at the manor’s entrance, jumping up at the man before he throws them a massive beef bone. They retire back to their dog house, content, not fazed when he accidentally steps in dog feces and scrapes it off on a statue.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The main hall of the manor is elegant, but not too much so to be considered over elaborate. Waxed cherry wood and brass adorn the room, large crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Yvette, the young European maid, dusts around the billiard room two doors down. “Shake, Rattle, and Roll” plays softly before the man opens the door when it starts to blast from the record player. 

 

“Yvette, do you,” he quickly removes the needle away from the record, visibly annoyed, “have everything prepared?”

 

“Oui, monsieur. When are zhey coming?” The butler named Percival doesn’t respond, but gives her a curt nod and turns towards the kitchen. 

 

“Mrs. Esp-” The cook turns on her heels, a knife in hand. 

 

“Dinner will be at 7:30, sir.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A stout man stands by the door, uncomfortable around the dogs on the steps. Percival can see him through the glass panes streaked with rain and lets him in, taking his coat.

 

“Good evening.”

 

“Good evening, I don’t know if-”

 

Percival’s lips curl into something of a smile. “Yes, indeed, sir, you are expected, Colonel. May I take your coat? It is Colonel Mustard, isn’t it?”

 

“No, that's not my name. My name is Colonel Ko-” The short man is cut off again.

 

“Pardon me, sir, but tonight you may well feel obliged to my employer  for the use of an alias.” Percival hangs up the colonel’s coat and begins to walk, causing the other man to lift his shoes and sniff in disdain. 

 

“And who are you, sir?” The colonel asks as the men walk across the hall.

 

“I’m Percival, sir. The butler.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yvette, will you attend to the colonel and give him anything he requires?” Percival’s eyes narrow. “Within reason, that is.”

 

Percival exits through the turning wall, the passage forming back into a bookshelf.

 

“Oh, Percival, I was-” The colonel turns around to talk to the butler, but he seemingly has disappeared. The doorbell rings.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do come in madam, you are expected.” Percival closes the door behind a darkly dressed woman with a short, modern bob and pale skin.

 

“Do you know who I am?” 

 

“Only that you are to be known as Mrs. White.”

 

“Yes, it said so in the letter. But why..?”

  
Percival takes her coat, revealing the inside to be a brilliant white. Wrinkling her nose, she checks her shoes.


End file.
